


Cactus

by stilesstilerstyle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugging, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Sherlock is happy he found that cactus, bottomjohn, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn prompt series</p><p>Sherlock got a cactus, and he finds that it creates a very strong drug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cactus

John looked at the glass in his hand with a dubious look on his face. He smelled it, but all he perceived was a slight sour tinge. Frowning he looked at Sherlock and then he asked: “You’re telling me this is a health-drink. Made out of a cactus. Since when do you care about anything healthy?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest. “You told me, and I did this for you. So don’t be a baby and just drink it.”

John licked his lips and looked at Sherlock one last time before sighing and telling himself: What the hell.

The drink tasted slightly bitter, and he thought it would be best to quickly get it over with, so he drained the whole glass in one long pull. He didn’t see how Sherlock’s mouth curled into a smile and his eyes darkened slightly.

Putting the glass down on the table John raised his eyebrows at Sherlock and said: “Happy now?” Without waiting for an answer he went to sit in his armchair. He picked up his book and ignored Sherlock walking in behind him and taking his violin in hand and starting to play.

John didn’t realize that he was starting to feel drowsy and dizzy. The music faded away, but he still heard it, it just didn’t seem as important anymore. He felt his chair solid beneath him. He felt numb, but present.

When the music stopped it went unnoticed by John, who had his eyes closed. It still felt as if the air was vibrating with sound.

He felt far off as he felt a hand on his cheek, a drowsy smile coming to his face. A thunk was audible as his book fell from his grasp.

The hand wandered down his throat, taking his pulse, and was then joined by a second one, brushing over his chest, and over his peaking nipples underneath his jumper. He felt great. As if he was connected to all things through time, without beginning or end. It was amazing. And the feeling of gentle hands unbuckling his belt felt like it belonged, like it was part of this. Whatever it was.

Still smiling he bathed in the experience of being stripped naked, feeling lingering touches all over him, on his sensitive skin. Whenever there was a touch, he could have sworn that he felt himself absorb it into himself, even if it only was for a second.

He craved it, the connection, the flush feeling of palms pushing his thighs apart.

His legs were lifted, and he felt as if he was floating. Seeing colours and feeling every single touch on him. His back rested against the seat of the chair, and his head lolled from side to side, a steady hum coming from his lips.

Slick coldness was spreading over his arse, and it felt odd, but good. Especially when one of those magic hands started stroking his cock, with firm pressure.

He sighed happily when there was more, more feeling, more connection, more of the wonderful colours and the pervasiveness of those touches on and inside of him. And then finally. Something blunt and bigger pressing against him, inside of him, pushing gently. John accepted it gladly, a soft gasp clouding his senses with more sensation and colour.

There it was, deep, more connected than he’d ever felt with anything, deeper than anything had gone. He felt one with those hands on him, almost as if it was himself.

Sparks of geometric forms flew through his body when he grazed against his prostate.

He felt detached but connected. There but gone.

He didn’t know how long it lasted, but he bathed in the feeling of being everywhere at once, time and space.

This feeling, this pleasure he was feeling must be part of this.

He heard himself cry out, it sounded almost melodically as hot wetness spread inside of him, as well as on his skin of his chest. It felt like he had broken through all barriers he’d ever known before, and it felt like he had ascended to a higher being.

Happy and drowsy he lay and felt and simply was.

-

Sherlock grinned as he looked over his shoulder at John, who seemed so out of it, happy, his eyes unfocused.

He wiped himself off and walked to the bathroom to shower. It would still take a while for John to find back to himself and to realize what had happened.

What a good acquirement that cactus from southern america had been. Excellent for this experiment.

John would forgive him. Especially after that experience was all he would be able to think about for the next few days, with acute detail. And it would never feel bad in hindsight.

John would forgive him. He always did.


End file.
